Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and May constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Sony Wonder * Sesame Workshop * Sesame Street Home Video Opening Previews * Elmo's World Videos Sony Wonder Bumper * Please Stayed Tuned after this program for other exciting shows from Sony Wonder Opening Titles * "Elmo's World" * "Singing, Drawing & More!" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Michael Loman, Arlene Sherman * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Co-Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Head Writers: Lou Berger, Judy Freudberg * "Singing" · Written by: Molly Boylan * "Drawing" · Written by: Mo Willems * "Telephones" · Written by: Belinda Ward * "Singing" · Directed by: Ted May, Steve Feldman, Jim Martin * "Drawing" · Directed by: Ted May * "Telephones" · Directed by: Ted May, Ken Diego, Jim Martin * Starring the Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets · Kevin Clash as Elmo · With Muppet Performers: Matt Vogel, John Tartaglia, Jim Martin, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Carmen Osbahr, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Peter McKennan, John Kennedy, Lara MacLean, Bryant Young and Jim Henson * With Special Appearances by: Bill Irwin as Mr. Noodle · Michael Jeter as Mr. Noodle's Brother, Mr. Noodle * The Jim Henson Workshop: Stephen Rotondaro, Carol Binion, Michelle Hickey, Lara MacLean, Karena Wiewands, Carlo Vannuzzi * Production Designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Tim Carter * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Editor: John Tierney * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio Mixer: Bob Schott * Home Video Associate Producer: Dionne Nosek * Home Video Graphic Designed by: Studio V12 * Home Video Editor: Lars Fuchs * "Elmo's World Theme Song" ** Music and Lyrics by: Tony Geiss * "Sesame Street Theme" ** Composed by: Joe Raposo ** Lyrics by:Joe Raposo, Bruce Hart, Jon Stone * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Special Thanks to: Tina Ellis, Willam Easterling, Becky Mancuso-Winding, David Pierce, Amy Cohen, Jana Kalinsky * The Money That Sesame Workshop Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects. · Thanks For Helping! * © 2000 Sesame Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2000 The Jim Henson Company · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. · All rights reserved Online Screen * Visit Sesame Street on the web at https://www.sesamestreet.com Sony Wonder Bumper (cont.) * Look for These Great Products from Sesame Street Closing Previews * Sesane Street: Let's Make Music * Sesame Street: CinderElmo * Sesame Street: Get Up and Dance * Sesame Street: Kids' Favorite Songs Closing Logos and Screen * Sony Wonder * Wherever Children's videos, CDS, cassettes and book-and-tape sets are sold Category:2000 Category:VHS Category:Elmo's World Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sesame Workshop